btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jin (Kim Seokjin)
Kim Seokjin (김석진) wurde am 04. Dezember 1992 in Gwacheon-si, Gyeonggi-do Province (Südkorea) geboren und hat einen älteren Bruder namens Kim Seokjung. Kim Seokjin ist unter dem Künstlernamen Jin bekannt. Er ist Sänger und Songwriter. Seit 2013 ist er Mitglied er Band BTS und steht bei Big Hit Entertainment unter Vertrag. Jin ist einer der Sänger und Visual (auch bekannt unter dem Spitznamen: Worldwide Handsome) bei BTS. Jin besuchte die Konkuk University. Dort studierte er Kunst und Schauspiel im Bereich Film. Seinen Abschluss an der Konkuk University machte er im Februar 2017. 2012 war Jin bei dem Musikvideo von Jo Kwon's „I'm Da One" mit dabei. Von einem Casting-Agenten von Big Hit Entertainment wurde Jin auf der Straße rekrutiert, als er zur Universität ging. Sein Debüt mit BTS gab er 2013 als Sänger und Visual. Jin veröffentlichte seinen ersten Co-produzierten Track „Awake“ 2016. Ein Solo Song auf dem BTS Album Wings. „Awake“ erreichte Platz 6 bei den Billboard World Digital Singles Chart. Außerdem veröffentliche Jin im Dezember 2016 eine Christmas Version von dem Song „Awake“. 2018 erschien auf dem BTS Album Love Yourself: Answer sein zweiter Solo Song „Epiphany“. Jin ist auch in dem Musikvideo zu "Awake" und dem Comeback Trailer zu "Epiphany" zu sehen. Jin stellte seinen Solo Song "Tonight" während der BTS Festa Juni 2019 vor. Jin war 2016 ein Kandidat in der Variety Show „Idol King Of Cooking“. 2017 sang Jin mit V zusammen den Song "It’s Definitely You", das Lied würde auf dem Original Soundtrack zur Serie Hwarang veröffentlicht. Außerdem nahm Jin 2017 an der Variety Show „Law oft the Jungle" in Kota Manado teil (Episoden 247-251). Jin sang mit seinem BTS Bandmitglied Jungkook 2018 eine alternative Version von "So Far Away". Dieser Song stammt ursprünglich von dem Mixtape Agust D des BTS Bandmitgliedes Suga. Im Juli 2018 eröffnete er mir seinem älteren Bruder ein Restaurant, dass sich auf japanische Gerichte spezialisiert hat. Dort ist er eines der Vorstandsmitglieder. Jin war 2018 außerdem ein Gastgeber der Musik Show „Music Bank“ (Episode 932). Jin brachte auch eine Reihe von Solo Coversongs heraus: "Mom" von Ra.D, "I Love You" von Mate und "In Front Of The Post Office In Autumn" von Yoon Do-Hyun 1994. Sie wurden bei Soundcloud veröffentlicht. Unterschrift von Jin: thumb|left|257px Fakten über Jin: *Jin ist das älteste Mitglied bei BTS. *Schule: Konkuk University *Hanyang Cyber University – Films major (Masters/graduate) *Er ist offiziell „the Visual“ bei BTS. Deswegen nennt man ihn auch oft Worldwide Handsome (Weltweit schön). *Er wird von den ARMYs als "Worldwide Handsome" bezeichnet. Jin bezeichnet sich Mittlerweile auch selbst so. Zum Beispiel hat er sich in der Ellen Show 2018 so vorgestellt. *Sein Sternzeichen ist Schütze *Jin hat seine eigene Mukbang Show names „Eat Jin“. In der Show isst er nur, spricht aber nicht viel über das Essen, außer den Namen des Gerichts erwähnt Jin. Manchmal schließen sich ihm die anderen Mitglieder von BTS an: Jungkook, Jimin oder Suga. Bei YouTube. *Er ist eng befreundet mit VIXXs Ken, B1A4s Sandeul, KNKs Seungjun, Sleepy und Ji Suk Jin. *Er kann mit seinen Füßen Chipstüten aufreißen. *Er kann Gitarre und Klavier spielen. *Wenn er ein Mädchen wäre, würde er mit Jimin ausgehen, weil er schüchtern ist und jemand wie Jimin würde ihm helfen, sich zu öffnen auch im sozialen Bereich. *Jins Lieblingsessen sind Hummer, Fleisch und Naengmyeon (koreanische kalte Nudeln). *Jin ist den anderen Mitgliedern zufolge ein großartiger Koch. *Er kann Koreanisch, Japanisch, Englisch und Chinesisch sprechen. *Jin erzählt gerne Witze. *Er war in der Vergangenheit als Austauschstudent in Australien. *Sein Lieblingswetter ist schönes Sonnenlicht im Frühling *Jin hat seine Fähigkeiten beim Tanzen und Singen seit dem Debüt mit BTS stark verbessert. Obwohl Jin sich vor BTS auf den Bereich Film konzentrierte (er nahm Schauspielunterricht), wurde er gebeten, Tanzen und Singen zu lernen, um ein Teil von BTS zu werden. Jin arbeitet sehr hart und wird wegen seiner visuellen Fähigkeiten und seines Talents sehr geschätzt. *Am meisten mag Jin an sich sein Gesicht. *Jin denkt pinke Haare stehen ihm am besten *Laut RM sind Jin und J-Hope die größten Feiglinge der Gruppe. Wenn sich Jin erschreckt schreit er gerne. *Jin erwähnte einmal, dass er irgendwann mit Shawn Mendes zusammenarbeiten möchte *Er fühlt sich unwohl, wenn Fans ihn weibliche Namen geben, wie z. B. "Mom", "Eomma" und "Princess". *Seine Persönlichkeit wird immer als fürsorglich, demütig und lustig beschrieben. *Ein professioneller Arzt für plastische Chirurgie stellte fest, dass Jins Gesicht ein "perfektes Gesicht" ist. Denn Augen, Nase, Mund, Ohren, sind alle an der richtigen Stelle und haben die richtige Form. Auch besitzt Jin die richtige Gesichtsform. *Bei Idol King Of Cooking sollte Jin eigentlich an der Endrunde teilnehmen. Aber aufgrund von Zeitproblemen nahm ein anderer seinen Platz ein *Früher hatte er auch den Spitznamen Ctrl V, weil er der einzige war, der Taehyung (V) kontrollieren konnte. *Der beste Weg, Jin zur Verzweiflung zu bringen, besteht darin, ihm sein Essen und seinen Nintendo wegzunehmen. *Jin verschenkt gerne Luftküsse. *Jins Lieblingsfarbe war rosa. In einem Interview 2017 erklärte er, dass es jetzt blau ist. *Seine Lieblingsnummer ist 4. In ARMY 5th Kit gab er an, dass seine neue Lieblingsnummer 2 ist. *Er mag Disney-Prinzessinnen, seine Actionfiguren Maple Story und Super Mario, sowie Nintendo-Spiele *Jin blinzelt oft mit den Augen, wegen seinen trockenen Augen. *Er ist in der Lage, den "Spinnengang" des Exorzisten (mit gebeugter Taille) zu machen. *Sein Vorbild ist T.O.P. von Big Bang. *Er beschreibt sich selbst als Hidetoshi Dekisugi von Doraemon . *Sein idealer Typ ist jemand, der eine gute Frau sein wird, gut kochen kann, nett ist, süß ist, unschuldig ist und sich gut um ihn kümmert. *Jin machte einmal Algensuppe für J-Hope, dieser war sprachlos, da die Suppe für ihn wie die seiner Mutter schmeckte. *Er geht ins Fitnessstudio. *Er ist für die Küche und die Reinigung der Schlafsäle verantwortlich. *Jin kann schlecht lügen. *Er mag keine Horrorfilme. *Jin verhält sich gerne Aegyo . *Jin mag keine hölzernen Essstäbchen *Eine Spezialität von Jin ist es, ganz laut A.R.M.Y in ein Mikrofon zu rufen. *Von allen BTS Mitgliedern kümmert sich Jin am meisten um sein Aussehen *V bezeichnete ihn als Kranich (두루미). *Als Kind wollte er Detektiv werden. *Jin zeigt mit Geräuschen gerne, dass ihm das Essen schmeckt. *Jin sagte, dass es ihn glücklich macht, wenn ihm jemand sagt, dass er handsome und süß ist. *Er blinzelt mit dem linken Auge, wenn er hungrig oder gestresst ist. *Jin wacht zwei Stunden früher auf als die anderen Mitglieder. *Jin besitzt Sugar Glider. Diese leben bei BTS. Sugar Glider Odeng. *Die chinesischen A.R.M.Ys sagen, dass Jin beim Chinesisch sprechen die beste Aussprache hat *In 10 Jahren möchte er in der Bangtan A.R.M.Y Sergeant Kim Seokjin sein und danach möchte er ein Man sein den Mütter gerne im TV sehen. *Jin sagte 2017 in Macao: „I can see others, but not myself if I’ve grown from all this experience, that’s because my guys were there to push me ahead.“ *Im Dezember 2018 spendete Jin dem koreanischen Tierschutzverband verschiedene Vorräte, um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Am selben Tag spendete er 321 Kilogramm Lebensmittel an die Korean Animal Rights Advocates (KARA), eine andere koreanische Tierschutzorganisation ohne Erwerbszweck. *Jins Spotify Playlist heißt: Jin´s GA CHI DEUL EUL LAE? (bedeutet so viel wie: Do you want to listen together?) *Jin schrieb seinen Solo-Song Tonight, den er im Juni 2019 auf Soundcloud veröffentlichte für seine Haustiere *Jin meinte, dass im Moment das glücklichste in seinem Leben sei mit den BTS Mitgliedern zu performen. Diskografie Jin: Solo-Songs: * 2015: Mom (Cover Song, ursprünglich von Ra.D) – Soundcloud *2015: I Love You (Cover Song ursprünglich von Mate) - Soundcloud * 2016: Awake (BTS Album: Wings) mit MV * 2016: Awake (Christmas Ver.) - Soundcloud * 2018: Epiphany (BTS Album: ''Love Yourself: Answer) ''mit MV * 2018: 가을 우체국 앞에서 (Autumn Outside the Post Office) (Cover Song ursprünglich von Yoon Do-Hyun) – Soundcloud * 2019: 이 밤 (Tonight) - Soundcloud Sonstige Lieder: * 2012: Trouble - mit RM * 2012: A Typical Trainee’s Christmas - mit Suga, RM, Jimin, V und Jungkook * 2013: 학교의 눈물 (School of Tears) - mit RM und Suga (mit MV) *2013: Adult Child (mit RM und Suga mit MV) - Soundcloud *2013: You’re My (Original Song von Taeyang) - mit Jimin, V und Jungkook *2013: A Typical Idol’s Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) (mit Suga, J-Hope, Jimin und V) (Original Song: "Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas" von Justin Bieber) - Soundcloud *2016: It’s Definitely You - "Hwarang OST" (mit V) mit MV *2016: Even If I Die, It’s You - "Hwarang OST" (mit V) *2017: So Far Away (mit Suga und Jungkook zusammen, der Song stammt von Sugas Mixtape Agust D) – Soundcloud *2019: Feliz Navidad (mit J-Hope) - Live Galerie BTS - Jin 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.jpg|BTS - Jin promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - Jin O!RUL8,2_ - 2013.JPG|BTS - Jin promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS - Jin Skool Luv Affair - 2014.jpg|BTS - Jin promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - Jin No More Dream - 2014.JPG|BTS - Jin promoting No More Dream - 2014 Mehr Bilder findet ihr hier: Jin (Kim Seokjin) Galerie. :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder